conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Possible merge?
Hello everyone! My name is Faelan. I just found this website. Ironically enough, I host my own little project on here. It's a rather articulated conworld, and I was wondering if I might migrate it here, or perhaps it would be better to set up one article that linked out to my wiki? Not really sure, I'd just like to get it more exposure/feedback etc. Not necessarily looking for help building it per se, but definitely would like some insights. Anyway, the url is http://faeland.wikia.com. Let me know what you think about joining you guys. Thanks! Cheers, --Faeland 16:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice world you got there. On Conworlds there is NRW you can join if you want to join, or you can keep it as an independent project. It shouldn't be a problem, because this is a pretty free site, whichever way you want to participate. But how did you make those maps?? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice job man, yeah you can bring it here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, it looks very nice. But please be sure to not upload generic file names such as "Europe.png" for your country's map, Ok? Upload it as "Map of Faeland Europe.png". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys. I'll see about trqansferring. Maybe an admin can help me... All maps were made with carpal tunnel syndrome and Adobe Illustrator. --Faeland 17:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am an admin, but Woogers will help you instead. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Faeland and Derhaland are awfully close to each other. Also, I can transfer everything but the images, if you'd like. Woogers(lol what ) 17:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, Derhaland is a small island south of ireland in the northeast of the celtic sea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the maps against each other, and I say again, They're awfully close. Woogers(lol what ) 18:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but it doesn't matter because of what I said, Derhaland doesn't conflict with it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Third comment, there is scary coincidences with the worlds on this site, like "Trifluvia" (Trilfuva) and Gallia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I kinda copied Gallia from France. Woogers(lol what ) 18:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I copied the Roman tendency to name the cultures "Gallic" but...well....all that is part of my classical background. As far as Trifulva/Trifluvian...I have a Latin background so I tend to use those in areas that I had the Romans "historically" visit. Either way, by moving here I don't intend that I should put my country in a world with others per se. Is that the implication? I just thought it would be interesting to have other people visit and perhaps give me some feedback. The whole thing is basically a pet project I've had forever and decided to bring online for ease of access/databasing etc. etc. --Faeland 19:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Faeland meets all the requirements of the NRW. If you become part of it you can interact with other countries such as Ivalice, Heigard and Derhaland. It is mostly like having it independent except for having other countries in the picture. However, interaction with the real countries is limited. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Just checked out Derhaland. Wow. And here I thought I was original. Faeland 19:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Derhaland and Faeland miss each other by a few millimeters. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I get the go-ahead, I'll start copying stuff over. Woogers(lol what ) 21:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Your world seems really nice, Faeland. And I really like your maps, maybe you could help me with some for my country! I'm Sir Spart Sparklbox, and I'm administrator along with TimeMaster. If you join the NRW, you may want to help us introduce some action into it, because it's quite difficult to create events because of interaction with real countries. Anyways, welcome to ConWorlds! Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) This is where I'm a little confused. What exactly constitutes "action" between states, and how does that occur? I can imagine a forum or something like that, but a wiki doesn't seem like a good medium for interaction. Also, what kinds of things do these fake countries do with one another? For my own part, I'd love to get some sort of calculator or simulation running. In a way, this whole fake country of mine is a sort of experimental socialist set up. If there was some way I could hit "start" and see if the system would actually work, that would be awesome... --Faeland 14:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I tried for Future World to use a forum, but they only use the chat-app I put in. The way we interact here, is: If one of us try to do something, we go to a talkpage, and ask the other states if they want part. You can decide what happens in your own country, and the other contributors will decide how THAT impacts their country. For example, when I sent an aid mission to Zimbabwe in with the Allied States (only my own country was involved with NPC countries, also a small Yarhese detachment) the rest of the "fake" countries hated it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it worth interacting if we are all here to just....build? Much as I'd love to, I'm not sure what I have created thus far would work so well in a "gaming" sense. That is to say, how does one 'game' when the pieces are, ahem*, encyclopedia articles... However, I am open to suggestions. --Faeland 00:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, it actually is very flexible because there's no set gameplay. So it's basically going along with it. It seems to work better in Future World than NRW. You can browse around to see. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The 2010 Yarphese War is a great example. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey everyone. All right. So, I am hesitant to join for no other reason than I want strict control over my construct. For the most part, I try to be very realistic and I do not look at my conworld as a fantastic thing at all. That said, I don't think I'll ever want to do anything that would bother any one here rules-wise. That said, I was taking a look at Leubantia (sp?) and saw that a lot of you guys gave him some feedback, which I think I would certainly value. Nothing like having some eyes on my project for constructive criticism. Is it possible before I make the jump for some admin type to give a thorough look at Faeland and make sure there are no serious problems to joining (location, pop size, things of that nature). Obviously there are some holes in my construction as I haven't filled in every detail, but I'm guessing there would be enough for you guys to make a ruling. Lastly, for archival purposes, I'd like to retain my url/wiki as is. Will that be all right? Thanks everyone. Faeland 19:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I've been checking Faeland, and almost everything is fine. The only thing(s) is that the area and population are too big: area should be around 40-50,000 km2 (we can measure that later), and population should span around 10-20,000,000, depending on total area. About the location, it nearly touches Derhaland, but I think it's far enough. Finally, you may conserve your wiki as it is, there's no objection about it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I am totally willing to adjust some figures if I have made mathematical errors (I'm a writer by trade, bear with me). However I'd like to posit my intentions/calculations/questions to you first. Although I can easily understand bulging populations, I'm not sure how a landmass can be considered "too big". Does this mean specifically for it's geo-location or are there limits to constructed landmass size within the world? If so, I agree that could be inaccurate. While I made some measurements of the map and tried to represent the urbanized landscape accurately with a pixels-to-miles formula, I don't know that I actually determined if an island of this size could rest comfortably in the Bay of Biscay. You may be right there. As far as population size: Yes. The population is high and somewhat dense. But I did want it that way to provide me with a nice collection of densely packed cities and a large greater metropolitan area on the eastern coast line. While I haven't worked out the necessary backstory to lend reason to such a high population, I intend to do so. For reference, I wanted a land roughly the size of Ireland but noticeably smaller. I wanted a large, urban population that was relatively dense, but not overly so. I see that my land area is greater than Ireland's. That is either a miscalculation or I put an arbitrary number (most likely a miscalculation based on arbitrary numbers). Somewhere I read the longest distance across Ireland was 300 miles and change, so I made Faeland 300. (This might be wrong, considering the area I have.) Originally, I wanted a situation something like the UK's population (for reference, area of 94k miles sq, with a pop of 62mil). However, I realized that that number was based on some gross discrepancies from the "norm" in that Britain has a large population due to things like the Commonwealth, its imperial past, etc. I turned to the Netherlands as an example for density. So, long story short, roughly Ireland's size, density akin to the Netherlands. I can adjust numbers as needed. If my numbers are high, it's because I created the cities and then added population. As opposed to defying population and distributing across cities. 22:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) for being so verbose My error, I meant that the area was too large for a landmass the size of Faeland. I based my own country, Heigard in the situation of the Netherlands, around 40,000 km2 of area and about 14,000,000 inhabitants. Check your numbers and then show me, and we'll work out a solution. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll do that. I think you're right. Heigard is pretty cool btw. How did you make the map, out of curiosity? Always curious what people use. Faeland 15:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I drew the map using Illustrator. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to join the NWR? Or keep it a personal project for now? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to. Kind of busy today fixing my motorcycle but I plan to work on this later on. As in getting settled and checking my number re: pop size etc. But if there is an admin that wants to start porting, feel free... Faeland 18:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) FYI I'm doing some map calculations now. Had to hunt down some resources to measure. So far, as the crow flies I get Ireland's length as 282m. So I'm going to find an island closer to 225 and take it's area as a starting point. Anyway, details. I'll keep you posted. --Faeland 16:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, so after some more research. I've ascertained that Ireland (the congruency model for length and size, more or less) is about 282 miles from tip to tip. I put Faeland at 225 miles tip to tip, generally north-south. Now if you take the two as parallelograms, my country is missing the lower left quarter in a "triangle" shape, more or less. So accounting for that, I assigned Faeland 20,594m sq. (53,338km sq.). I think this is more accurate with my original intentions for the island size. However I still want to hone the exact area, but this will take some time at home with the image up for measurement As for population, as I said before, I calculated roughly a density as seen in the U.K. Instead of taking the whole island though, I took England as a model and used direct proportions to determine the amount for Faeland. To wit: England has a population of 49,138,831 ('01 census), distributed over 50,346 miles sq. That makes 976.02 persons per sq. mile. Just for good measure, I'll make it a little less congested and drop that number to 876.02 persons per sq. mile. This gives Faeland a population of 18,040,756 (based on above land area). Does this work? --Faeland 17:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin People This to Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to ConWorlds, Faelan. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yay. The next step is to locally merge Faeland into NRW, which will take a bit of work, perhaps adding interactions in history with other countries? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah not sure how to do that, lol. --Faeland 16:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I dunno either. You're in Europe, so I assume the interactions would be with Derhaland and Heigard. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 21:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC)